A Barson Christmas
by Meg0613
Summary: A little story about Barson's first Christmas together and a visit to see Santa. Takes place after my story A Barson Thanksgiving but an be read alone.


A Barson Christmas

"We are paying how much to see Santa?" Barba asked as they watched Noah riding a reindeer on a carousel at Santa's North Pole village. "Since when do kids have to pay to see Santa?"

"We aren't paying to see Santa, we are paying for cookies and cocoa and for him to play all the games, make the crafts, and hear stories while we wait for our scheduled time to see Santa. If you would rather we could stand in line with a bored and hungry four year old for an hour or more to see the free Santa?" Liv reminded him for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Couldn't he just FaceTime with Santa or send an email with that damn elf we have to move every night?" He continued to grumble causing Liv to turn and look at him in frustration.

"Listen, I told you that you didn't have to come. I get it if this isn't your thing but it's important to me and to him so if you can't stop complaining please leave." She said turning her attention back to her son until she felt Barba grab her hand and she turned back to him.

"I'm sorry, I am glad that I can be a part of this, I know it's important, no more complaining, I promise. Well I might complain when I have to get out of bed to move the damn Elf." He said before pulling her closer for a kiss.

Liv laughed, "That's fair" she said taking his hand as they went to get Noah from the carousel. "We've only got about ten minutes until our time so we should start heading over that way. Have you decided what you are going to ask Santa for Noah?" she asked him.

"It's a surprise Momma." He insisted still with a smile.

"The Elf will give us a note with what he ask for if we can't hear him." She whispered to Barba.

Once they got in line Barba quickly realized that as usual his girlfriend was right standing line for more than ten minutes would have been an absolute nightmare. Noah's excitement was almost too much to contain and he was growing frustrated in his red and green checked suspenders and tie. "They hurt Momma." He whined.

"You look handsome like Rafi does for work." She a smile.

"Yes, amigo you look like a big boy" Barba agreed, "In fact I think I need some like that to match you for Christmas."

"We could be twins!" Noah said in excitement. Barba smiled and picked the boy up into a hug, "Yes, when we finish here we will go find me some."

"Santa! It's my turn!" Noah exclaimed when the child sitting on Santa's lap got down and walked away.

"You got him OK? Do you want me to take him?" Liv asked Barba who was still holding Noah.

"We've got this you make sure they get a good picture." He told her carrying Noah up to see Santa.

"Remember get the note from the Elf if you don't hear him." She reminded him and Barba nodded.

Noah just about jumped from his arms to get to Santa, "Well hello Noah, have you been a good boy this year?" Santa asked him as the boy settled in his lap. Barba wondered briefly how he knew Noah's name but figured it must be part of the package Liv signed up for.

"Yes, I think so, have I Rafi?" Noah asked.

"Si, amigo, muy bien" He answered with a smile.

"Well then what do you want for Christmas?" Santa asked. Noah looked briefly over at Barba then leaned in close and whispered sin Santa's ear. Barba watched as Santa's eyes registered surprise and looked over at him. "I'm not sure if I can put that in my bag, but I will try, anything else?" Santa asked.

"A train set" Noah said excitedly; as if he had just remembered he wanted that also.

"All right then, you keep being a good boy and go to bed early on Christmas Eve, Noah" Santa reminded him.

"Ok, Santa, come on Rafi, I want to ride the train now." Noah said as he hoped down.

"You go to Momma Noah, I have to talk to the Santa's elf." He told him watching Noah get to Liv he went to see what Noah's big secret request was. The elf smiled when she handed him the note Barba quickly unfolded it and felt his heart skip for a second when he read it. He smiled to himself and put the note in his pocket as he caught up with Liv and Noah at the train.

"So, did you get the note?" She asked.

Barba wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her head, "Mission accomplished, he wants a train set."

"Perfect" She said with a smile.

"I love you Liv, thank you for letting me be a part of this." Barba said pulling her closer into his side as they watched Noah happily ride the train.

BarsonBarsonBarsonBasrson

Late on Christmas Eve Liv and Barba sat in front of the Christmas tree. Liv was setting up the wooden train set and village Santa was bringing Noah. She had just thought they should get train set but Barba had insisted on the table an entire village.

"Are you going to help me with this since you insisted we buy the biggest one they had?" She teased him.

"I'll be right there I'm just finishing his stocking." He told her.

"Raf, you can't possibly fit anything else in there."

"It's just a little something I picked up." He assured and dropped something in her stocking while she wasn't looking and joining her to help with the train.

"It all looks perfect." She said with a satisfied smile when they finished. "We should probably get to bed, I have a feeling he will be up very early."

"I hope so." Barba said with an expectant smile.

Liv kissed him, "Once you found your Christmas spirit, you really found it."

"It's kind of hard not to when I'm with you two." He told her before giving her a long slow kiss. Then he smiled at her, "Did you say something about bed?" He asked with a wink taking her hand and leading her to their bed.

It was well be before dawn when they felt Noah land between them on the bed." Momma, Rafi, get up it's Christmas!" He announced.

"It is? Do you think Santa came?" Liv asked him.

"Let's go see!" Barba said pulling on his gingerbread man pajama bottoms that matched Liv and Noah's. Liv laughed as she hurried to keep up with the boys.

"He did! He did!" Noah exclaimed seeing the train set. Noah played happily with the train set for a few minutes then Barba noticed him begin to look around for something else.

"Noah, if you are looking for something else don't forget your stocking." He reminded him. Noah left the train set and ran over to Barba who was holding his stocking. "Don't forget your stocking Momma" Barba told Liv with a smile before sitting down next to Noah who was pulling candy and toy cars out of the top. He stopped when he got to a small picture frame with a picture of Barba and himself that said Daddy and Me.

"That was us at the beach." Noah said.

"Yes, that was the day I knew I wanted to be your Papi forever Noah." Barba told him.

"Does Papi mean Daddy in Espanol?" Noah asked with a smile.

"Si, Hijo" Barba told him with an even bigger smile, "and hijo means son."

Noah hugged Barba," That's what I told Santa I wanted the most!"

Barba looked over a Liv who had tears on her eyes, "This might be a good time for you to open your stocking." He reminded her.

Cautiously she reached in past her favorite chocolates that Barba had bought and her fingers reached a velvety box and she slowly pulled it out. "Raf" she whispered as he crossed the living room to her with Noah still in his arms.

"Liv, all I want for Christmas is to know that the rest of our Christmases will be together. Will you marry me?" He asked her setting Noah down so he could pull her closer.

"Marry Papi Momma!" Noah said

Liv laughed as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "Yes, Raf I will marry you." She said kissing him.

Lucia joined them later in the day and cried with excitement at their news. They ate together and played with Noah's new toys. They both sat on the side of Noah's bed as they tucked him in to bed at the end of the day.

"Did you have a good Christmas hijo?" Barba asked him.

"Yes, Papi and I know what I'm going to ask Santa for next year!" He told them and they both laughed.

"What's that?" Liv asked him.

"A brother or sister!" He exclaimed and Barba and Liv looked at each other with panicked looks on their faces.

The End

A/N A special Happy Birthday to Ameddancesforyou who loves all things Barson and all things Christmas. Thank you for the amazing gift of your friendship!


End file.
